Lost
by a-broken-teen
Summary: To everyone, Brooke Davis seems to have the perfect life, beauty, money, popularity, a best friend and an incredible boyfriend...how wrong everyone is...R&R Brathan?Leyton?Brucas? I suck at summaries lol


A/N: Hey all! Well this is my second One Tree Hill Fanfic. I know I haven't finished the other one yet but I just really wanted to do this one lol. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!! Xxx

**Summary:**_ To the outside world Brooke Davis has it all… beauty …money … popularity… a best friend and a perfect boyfriend, but how wrong they all are…_

Lost Paradise Lost 

Brooke Davis looked round at the scene in front of her and smiled, loving every part of it. This was her life and she loved it. It was her paradise. She was currently standing in the kitchen of Nathan Scott's beach house surrounded by the students of Tree Hill High, celebrating the first win of the Raven's basketball team in their senior year._ God I'm a senior. One more year left of high school and then off to college._ Brooke finished the drink in her hand and then left the kitchen to check her reflection in the mirror. Her shoulder length brown hair hung in loose curls. Wearing a black, silk vest top and white mini skirt with black boots, Brooke looked gorgeous and she knew it. So did the boys at the party. But Brooke Davis was now a taken girl. She was head over heels in love with her boyfriend of 5 months, Lucas Scott.

She looked round at the party again and remembered all the drama that had happened in the past year. Lucas had joined the basketball team, which didn't make his half brother Nathan very happy. It had been a year and they still didn't get on. But Brooke assumed it was because they were totally different people. Lucas was kind and thoughtful; whereas Nathan was a selfish jackass who didn't care about anyone accept him self. It could of also had something to with Nathan taking Haley, Lucas's best friend's, virginity by dating her for 4 months and saying he loved her, for it to turn out it was all just some stupid bet that Tim and some of the other boys from the team had put him up to. Brooke did feel bad for Haley, but she should of known that there was no way Nathan could've changed.

Looking around the kitchen and living room, Brooke realized she had no idea where Lucas and her bestest best friend Peyton Sawyer were. Brooke and Peyton had been best friends since they were 7. They'd only ever had one big fall out which was when Peyton and Lucas had kissed while Brooke was dating him. But, all was forgiven and she knew they'd never do it again. They loved her too much to do it. She was sure of it.

"Hey Bevin, have you seen Luke or Peyt around at all?" Brooke asked her fellow cheerleader who was talking to her new boyfriend Skillz.

"Errmm…. Last time I saw them, they were in the kitchen I think." Bevin replied with a ditzy smile on her face. Brooke headed towards the kitchen, but already knowing she wouldn't find them there as she had already checked.

Walking upstairs, Brooke began to loose herself in her thoughts. _I can't believe them two! The best party of the year and there probably brooding upstairs somewhere, talking about depressing music and stuff._ Opening the first door she came to, Brooke stood still unable to move.

"Oh my god." Managed to creep out of Brooke's mouth before running down the stairs and into the kitchen. With mascara tears falling down her cheeks, Brooke grabbed two bottles of vodka and ran out of the door. Meanwhile in an upstairs bedroom, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were completely oblivious that their girlfriend/best friend had just caught them having sex.

All Brooke could do was keep running and not look back. _Them bastards! I trusted them! I gave them both a second chance! And they just fucking throw it in my face!_ Finally reaching her destination, Brooke fell down on the sand and sobbed. She didn't want to, but they had hurt her so much AGAIN. Making sure she was by herself, Brooke opened the first bottle of vodka and downed half of it in one go._ What am I gonna do? They were all I had left. I've got no one._ Brooke sat on the beach for another hour and a bottle and a half of vodka later before her vision became blurry and finally black.

A/N: Well first chapter is over! What did you think? Please review. If you don't then I won't continue! Much Love xxx


End file.
